


summer peelings

by fireandfolds



Series: there's some beauty here yet [8]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Asexual Kara Danvers, Best Friends, F/F, Fluff, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Platonic Relationships, Queerplatonic Relationships, Soft Kara Danvers, Soft Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Soft Lena Luthor, SuperCorp, Supercorptober, Supercorptober 2020, Supercorptober2020, Walking on water, frozen ii exists in my canon, kara totally dragged lena to see it, luvers, panromantic asexual kara danvers, panromantic kara danvers, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:40:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27022159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fireandfolds/pseuds/fireandfolds
Summary: kara and lena get biblical.supercorptober 2020 prompt eight: beach.title from "warm glow" by hippo campus.
Relationships: Kara Danvers & Lena Luthor, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Series: there's some beauty here yet [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1952920
Comments: 4
Kudos: 51





	summer peelings

**Author's Note:**

> what is this. what is this? fuck knows.

———

“Babe?”

“Yeah?” Kara passed a blueberry ade to her best friend, as they looked out on the crashing waves from the safety of Lena’s SUV trunk. The shorter woman was wrapped up in a thick wool long coat and woven throw, pressed to the side of the reporter.

“You know that scene in Frozen II where Elsa’s out on the open water on her magic water horse?”

“Yeah?”

“Can you take me out to the center of the ocean and walk with me?”

“What are you, Peter?”

“Ha ha. I’m just very curious, and there’s very little chance I’ll drown or get lost at sea if I’m with you.”

Kara pushed her lightly. “Very little? Have some confidence in your bestie. But yeah, do you wanna go right now?”

They were at a random beach on the coast of California, no paparazzi or journalists. 

“Yes, please.”

Dusting her pants off as she stood, Kara motioned the other woman with her hands. “Alright, climb on.”

Lena stood on her sneakers, wrapping her arms around the taller woman’s torso. When she was comfortably in her arms, Kara slowly rose from the ground. _Focus, Danvers. No time is a good time to drop Lee, but especially not now._

The Super’s senses were on high alert as she sped over the glassy water. She could feel the hairs on Lena’s cheek brushing her collarbone, hear her heart beat in rhythm with the waves cresting at the shoreline.

When they (well, Lena) couldn’t see the shore anymore, Kara halted mid-air. She took a moment to appreciate her surroundings, the smell of salt lingering in her nose, before lowering them until they were just over the surface.

Lena’s chest was expanding and contracting slowly against hers as Kara looked down and snorted. “You can look now.”

Lifting her head from where it had been burrowed into the reporter’s neck, Lena’s arms tightened. “Walk me around?”

“Sure. It’ll be like when you taught me to waltz, except I’m leading this time.” Kara gave her best friend a quick wink before she slowly started moving. “I’ll tell ya, I’ve done a lot of weird things in my life, but this is a new one.”

“Stick around, Danvers, and we’ll do weird things for life.”

———

**Author's Note:**

> hey, thanks for reading—let me know what you think in the comments below. i hate this a lot, so it's okay if you do too.
> 
> find me elsewhere, on [my carrd](https://fireandfolds.carrd.co/).
> 
> and check out my [glasses fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23181505/chapters/55488211).
> 
> stream hippo campus & stan sandra oh,
> 
> kier x


End file.
